A Little Bit of Heaven Part Two
by misao1000
Summary: TenTen has adjusted to living with Neji and his family, but as of late she has been having dreams, of being a child and spending time with her father. She wants to go see him one more time, because something is telling her, that if she doesn't see him, she may regret it later. Summary may suck, but maybe the story will be good.


(A/N: I can't promise this story will be any good, or as long as the last one, but i will try my best to keep it interesting).

Chapter One

One month has passed since Katashi had been sentenced to the insane asylum, and TenTen has slowly adjusted to living with Neji and his family. TenTen who was currently inside her room still asleep, was locked in a dream.

Dream

As a young girl ran around, a person stood some distance away watching. "Tou-san, come play with me". As the man started to walk towards the girl, he asked what she wanted to play. Instead of saying anything, the girl ran up to the man, and touched his leg. "You're it, Tou-san", takes off running. Waiting for a few minutes, the man gave the girl a head start, then started walking after her.

After letting her dodge him for awhile, the man caught the girl, and picked her up. "Looks like I win". "You cheated, Tou-san". The man gave the girl a small smile. "I know, but since it is getting late, we need to head home". "Aww, I wanted to play with you some more, Tou-san". "I promise, we will come back tomorrow". The girl nodded her head, and the man started walking towards his car, while still carrying the girl.

Reaching his car, the man opened the door, and placed the girl into the back seat, and put her seatbelt on. Standing up straight the man started to close the door, but the girl said Tou-san, and he stopped. "What is it?". "I love you, Tou-san". The man gave another smile. "I love you too, TenTen-chan", closes the car door, and makes his way to the drivers side door. As the man opened his door, and climbed inside, there was a sudden knocking, coming from somewhere.

End Dream

The knocking soon stopped, and a female voice was heard. "Miss Imanari, breakfast is ready". Opening her eyes, TenTen rolled over onto her side, and sighed. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she called out. "I will be down in few minutes". Hearing footsteps leaving from her door, TenTen got to her feet, and headed towards her closet. Reaching the closet she opened the door, and reaching inside, took down her uniform. Making her way over to a dresser, she thought about her dream. (Why do I keep thinking about Tou-san? However in truth, I am glad they are these pleasant dreams, instead of nightmares of what he did to me, but still, I found it strange. Maybe I can discuss them with Neji, and see if he can tell me anything).

Several minutes later TenTen was dressed, and made her way down stairs, and into the dinning room. "Morning TenTen-chan" said Hiashi. "Good morning, Mister Hyuga", said TenTen looking around. Where is Neji?". "He had a few errands to run before work, so he left early. I will be taking you, Hanabi, and Hinata to school, on my way to work". Giving him a nod, TenTen made her way over to her seat, and after pulling out her chair, sat down, and picking up her fork, began to eat.

Some minutes later, everyone was seated in the back of Hiashi's limo, headed towards the city. As the car moved along, Hiashi noticed that TenTen was looking out the window, and seemed lost in thought. "Is something wrong, TenTen-chan?". Turning to face him, she said no, and then went back to looking out the window. Hiashi decided to tell Neji about it, and have him talk to TenTen later. Stopping a little later, Hinata and TenTen made their way out of the car, and towards the front entrance of the school.  
-

Having taken her seat in Mrs Yuhi's class, TenTen listened as Mrs Yuhi started the lesson. Several minutes later, TenTen was alerted to someone standing over her. Looking up, she saw Mrs Yuhi. "Does my lessons bore you, Miss Imanari?". "Not at all, Mrs Yuhi". "Then will you please explain to me, why instead of what I told you to write, your paper is covered with pictures?". Looking down at her paper, TenTen saw pictures of a young girl, and a fairly young man in various scenes. Looking back up at Mrs Yuhi, TenTen said she was sorry. "Sorry won't work this time, Miss Imanari. This is the fifth time this month I have caught you spacing out in my class. I will be sending a note home with you, for a meeting with your guardian". "I understand, Mrs Yuhi". "You still have some time left Miss Imanari, so I suggest you get started on the lesson", walks back towards the front of the class. Taking out her notebook, TenTen took out another piece of paper, and began to do the lesson Mrs Yuhi had assigned.

Thirty minutes later, the bell rung signaling the end of class. As everyone was putting their stuff away, Mrs Yuhi called to TenTen. "Miss Imanari, I need to speak to you, before you leave". Gathering up her books, TenTen got to her feet, and made her way towards the front. Stopping in front of Mrs Yuhi's desk a few minutes later, TenTen waited, while Mrs Yuhi wrote something down on a peice of paper. As the last person left the room, Mrs Yuhi put down her pen, and looked up at TenTen. "First and foremost Miss Imanari, I am not doing this to be mean. But as I told you earlier, this is the fifth time you have spaced out in my class". "I understand, Mrs Yuhi". Mrs Yuhi picks up the note she had written, and holds it out to TenTen. "Give this to your guardian, and inform him, that I will be here tomorrow around eight AM". TenTen takes the note, and nods. "I'll see you on Monday, Miss Imanari". TenTen turned away from Mrs Yuhi's desk, and making her way to the door, made her way out of the classroom.  
-

Hours later, TenTen made her way out of the school, and looked around. Seeing what she was looking for parked down the road, she made her way towards it. Reaching her destination, she opened the passenger side door, and climbed inside. Before she could close her door, a person asked her, how school went. "It could have been better", closes her door. "Did something happen?", a hint of concern in his voice. "No. Or at least not in a bad way". "Does it have to do, with what you was thinking about this morning? Hiashi-sama, told me that you seemed distracted, and asked me to talk to you about it. If you want to talk TenTen, I will listen". TenTen looks over at him, and gives him a smile. "Thanks Neji. I would like to talk about it, but could we go somewhere a little more private, then the school?". Neji just hnns and pulls away from the curb.

Around twenty five to thirty minutes later, Neji pulls to a stop near the park. Killing his car, he opens his door, and climbs out. TenTen does the same, and is soon joined on the sidewalk, by Neji. Taking her by the hand, the two of them start to walk deeper into the park. After some minutes walking, they come upon a bench, and sit down. "So, what's on your mind?". TenTen takes a few deep breaths, and begins to speak. "Do you remember how it was for me, when I first moved in with you, Neji?". "I do. You kept waking up screaming, because you had nightmares of what your father, had done to you". "That's right. Well here lately those nightmares, have turned into dreams, of when I was a child, and Tou-san and I played together. Also, as of late I have been spacing out in my classes. I have drawn pictures of myself as a little girl, playing with my father, when we were both younger". Neji didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet, and let her continue. "Neji, this may sound really stupid on my part, but I would like to go see him. I know it may be a bad idea, considering all that he did to me, but something is telling me, to go see him". "TenTen, I really don't think that is a good idea". "Please Neji, I need to do this. I don't know why I am thinking about him, but I just have a feeling, that if I don't see him once more, I may regret it".

Neji looked into her eyes, and saw that she was really determined to do this. "Alright TenTen. Even though this goes against my better judgment, I will talk with Hiashi-sama, about what you wish to do, and see if he can arrange anything". TenTen moved closer, and placed her head, down against Neji's shoulder. "Thanks Neji".  
-

Some time later Neji and TenTen returned home, and as Neji headed towards Hiashi's office to talk to him, TenTen made her way to her room, so she could do her homework. Having arrived outside of Hiashi's office a few minutes later, Neji knocked on the door, and waited. "Come in" called Hiashi. Opening the door, Neji made his way inside, and closing the door behind him, turned to face his uncle. "Did you talk with TenTen-chan, Neji?". "Yes sir I did". "And did she say what was troubling her?". "She has been having dreams, of when she and her father was younger, and they spent time together". "This is a change from the nightmares she had, when she first came here. Maybe she is getting over what he did to her". "Maybe...". "Is something wrong Neji?". "Hiashi-sama, this goes against my better judgment, but TenTen wants to go see her father. She also said it maybe a bad idea to do this, but she said something is telling her to do this, otherwise she may regret it later".

Hiashi was quiet for a while, thinking about what Neji had told him. "I will have to talk to Judge Tsunade and Tenten-chan's aunt, Anko, but if TenTen-chan is determined to do this, I will see what I can do". "Thank you Hiashi-sama". Bowing to Hiashi, Neji then made his way out of the room. After Neji had left, Hiashi picked up his cell phone, and dialed a number. After five rings he heard a female voice. "Hello Hiashi-san. Since you are calling me, has something happened to TenTen?". "No, she is fine, Anko-chan. But she is the reason, I am calling. TenTen-chan wants to go see her father, and I wanted to get your thoughts on this matter, before I called Judge Tsunade, and tried to set up a meeting". "Did TenTen, say why she wants to see that sick bastard?". "I didn't talk to her directly, but she talked to my nephew Neji, and told him that something is telling her to go see her father one more time, or she may regret it later". "I see. I rather TenTen stay as far away from him as possible, but if she is determined to see him, and as long as you or Neji go with her, I will allow it". "If Judge Tsunade allows the meeting, I will have Neji accompany TenTen-chan during the meeting. I will also let you know what takes place". "Thank you Hiashi-san". After saying their goodbyes, Hiashi ended the call, and punched in another number.

After several rings, he heard. "You have reached the office of Judge Tsunade. I am either in court, or tending to other matters. Please leave your name, number, and a short message, and I will return your call at my earliest convenience". After leaving his name, number , and the reason he was calling, Hiashi ended the call, and started to work on some other stuff, before dinner.

End Chapter One


End file.
